Troisième fois
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: AC 197. Relena ne pensait pas revoir Heero avant longtemps. Avant une prochaine guerre, par exemple. Mais ça aurait été sans la présence bénéfique de Milliardo.


**Titre :** Troisième fois.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Gundam Wing.**  
Disclaimer :** A Sunrise et Beez, réalisé par Masashi Ikeda d'après la base de Koichi Tokita et Yoshiyuki Tomino.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Heero + Relena, Milliardo.**  
Rating :** K+.**  
Genres :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Général.**  
Thème :** 08. Il/Elle hait Noël mais fait semblant d'aimer pour faire plaisir, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2008. Publié.**  
Nombre de mots :** 1 000 mots tout pile ! (si c'est pas beau, ça)**  
Note de l'auteur :** Le titre fait évidemment référence au fait que c'est la troisième fois qu'ils se voient à Noël (AC 195 = la fin de la série, AC 196 = le film).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Troisième Noël

Relena fut agréablement surprise en ouvrant la porte. Elle pensait passer une agréable soirée de Noël avec quelques proches, sa mère adoptive, des amis, des collègues choisis avec soin, uniquement des personnes de confiance donc, loin des mondanités et de l'hypocrisie de la scène politique. De cette façon, elle était à son aise.

Elle le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit son frère sur le perron.

- Milliardo… ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas libre, pourtant.

- J'ai réussi à me libérer. Noin nous rejoindra plus tard, elle avait encore un dossier à remplir. En revanche… j'ai amené un invité.

Se décalant légèrement, il dévoila la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Relena se figea, perdant contenance un bref instant. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle n'était pas politicienne pour rien.

- Heero. Quelle… surprise.

Le Japonais avait un air renfrogné sur le visage, les bras croisés devant lui, mais la salua tout de même d'un bref signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ici ?

- Il traînait au QG et n'avait rien de prévu pour ce soir, répondit pour lui Milliardo. Je me suis dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien venir également.

Relena acquiesça distraitement et adressa un mince sourire au brun. Sa présence ne la fâchait pas. Au contraire, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à se demander ce qu'il devenait.

Sans dire un mot, remettant les questions à plus tard, elle les invita à entrer. Son frère se plaça à ses côtés, la dominant d'une bonne tête, et Heero leur emboîta le pas.

- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas le cadeau de Noël que je comptais t'amener, crut bon de préciser Milliardo. Je veux seulement éviter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire… ?

Ce fut Heero qui répliqua :

- Eviter que tu te fasses kidnapper ou assassiner.

Sa remarque aurait pu être blessante si on ne connaissait pas leur histoire commune. Deux ans plus tôt, en AC 195, la Terre avait manqué de peu d'être profondément marquée par la chute du vaisseau Libra, détruit _in extremis_ par les Gundam. En AC 196, Relena avait effectivement été enlevée par une fillette de huit ans et son grand-père, fomentant tous deux un coup d'Etat qui avait bien failli réussir.

Relena sentait que Heero n'aimait pas Noël. C'était compréhensible : étant un enfant-soldat, élevé par un mercenaire puis par un scientifique assez dérangé, il n'avait jamais dû passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans un climat familial. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune famille. De plus, ces deux dernières années, Noël avait marqué un tournant crucial dans leurs vies. Heero avait perdu sa condition de pilote de Gundam et Relena était devenue ministre dans le nouveau gouvernement mis en place après éradication de tous les partis belligérants.

A la réflexion, elle non plus n'aimait pas Noël. Avant, elle ne pouvait pas voir son père tellement il était occupé. Maintenant qu'il était mort et qu'elle avait pris sa place en tant que vice-ministre des Affaires étrangères, on voulait l'inviter partout pour des bals, cocktails et galas de charité. En temps normal, elle n'avait déjà pas de vie à elle, mais en période de fête, en voyant les autres familles se ressouder, se réunir dans la gaieté et la tendresse, elle ressentait plus que jamais un vide que rien ne pourrait combler. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, ne pouvait pas être près des personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Heero en faisait partie.

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, continuer à célébrer une fête qui n'avait plus le moindre sens pour personne ? Parce que c'était « ce qu'il convenait de faire », comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Dans le monde où évoluait la jeune fille, les apparences faisaient tout : un ministre se devait donc se montrer le plus souvent possible. Même pour les fêtes privées, elle se devait de paraître. Tout le caractère sacré et joyeux de la fête avait perdu son importance à ses yeux.

D'un commun accord, sans avoir eu besoin de se consulter, Milliardo partit en avant, les laissant seuls, et Heero vint à la hauteur de son hôtesse. Elle ne courait pourtant aucun risque ici, mais il ne voulait rien négliger.

Cela faisait un an, quasiment jour pour jour, qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ils auraient eu tellement de choses à se dire, à se raconter, mais il leur était impossible de commencer une discussion. Chacun savait vaguement ce que l'autre avait accompli durant ce laps de temps : Relena étant ministre, ses moindres faits et gestes étaient relégués dans les journaux et elle avait appris par Lady Une que Heero avait finalement rejoint le rang des Preventers, agissant entre les colonies et la Terre. Tous deux démenaient pour maintenir la paix, avec leurs forces et les moyens à leur disposition.

Le silence devenait pesant et le trajet se raccourcissait à chaque pas. Combien de couloirs encore à parcourir ? Si peu. Bientôt ils arriveraient dans la salle de réception et se mêleraient aux invités. Ils n'auraient certainement plus la possibilité d'être en tête à tête avant un moment. Des mois, peut-être. Se voir était un luxe rare.

Au moment où Relena s'y attendait le moins, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et serrer brièvement. Un tel geste d'affection de la part de Heero l'étonnait.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, promit-il à voix basse, sans un regard dans sa direction. Je te le promets.

- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Ce simple contact, presque innocent, réchauffait le cœur de la jeune fille. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui confierait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises par le passé, d'ailleurs.

Certes, aucun n'aimait Noël. Ils réalisaient particulièrement à cette fête qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille et qu'ils avaient dû se séparer aux environs de cette date à deux reprises. Mais pour les autres, ils donneraient l'illusion. Et au fond d'eux, ils seraient contents d'être près l'un de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
